


Arttu's Concoction

by DxTURA



Category: Original Work
Genre: honestly this was just a drabble for writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: Arttu doing what he loves: Experimenting.





	Arttu's Concoction

The clicking of heels could be heard as flasks and test tubes jittered from slight hip checks against the mahogany wood. A quiet hiss would escape from the figure’s lips, but they would then go about their duties – paying no mind to the slight tenderness that rang against the skin.

This person was known as Arttu, an alchemist of sorts seeking to improve the world with any and every new break he could muster from his research. Several of the students at the academy he attends classes in could recognize him by the green hair that often shrouded his face when he was working, followed by the bandage that was wrapped around his forehead to conceal a scar. The scar wasn’t from anything remotely dark, he simply miscalculated in his chemical concoctions and the backfire caused him to become injured in the process. This happened few months prior, and since that day he seems to make everyone laugh by poking fun at his clumsiness.

Bright, sky blue yes glanced around as he opened the jar clearly marked “Frog Legs” in messy marker and pulled out about two or three of the said items with a pair of tweezers he nimbly snatched out from his coat’s pocket. He then pulled out a petri dish from one of the drawers hooked to his desk, snapping his fingers to slide his papers from one side of the table to the other. After sifting through them for some time, he would find the notes he was looking for – the script, by no mistake, his judging by all the scratch-outs and ink blotches on the corners.

“Ah, yes. Harpy stings,” Arttu would peer over his notes as he grabbed both the flask and test tube, popping both open and swirling them around a tad, “The venom they carry could kill just about anything. In fact, I believe that’s the reason as to why so many students drop like flies every year at this academy…” He continued to utter to himself for a time, simultaneously placing one drop of both the substance in the flask and the liquid in the test tube atop of the leg before setting the glassware down.

He would watch the leg wriggle and squirm, the webbed feet kicking up and down, seemingly alive for a tick, before the amphibian piece finally fell limp and dried out. A small smile cracked along his lips before fading just a few moments after.

“Little do people know, however, that Siren blood neutralizes nearly any hindering condition and- mmm, maybe with two drops of human blood I might be onto something.”

He would pick up the tainted leg, fixing his frames that were slipping down his nose with a free (and clean) hand. Minutes passed, and after blatantly staring at the body part Arttu would then take no caution and fling the leg into a separate flask labeled “Trial One.” The liquid would stagnate, then fizz, and no sooner would the man witness the bottle tremble before falling against its side.

There was silence, then a hiss, and the frog leg that had underwent the experiment was no longer green… but white.

Arttu would simply smile.

“Phase one of the antidote is complete.” He sighed in relief, “But now, I need to find something else to test it on..”


End file.
